Give Me a Second Chance, Please!
by Ny cho evil
Summary: New fic/ Yunjae/ Gaje / gk ada summary, karena gk tahu harus membuat summary kyak apa/ DLDR / JUST READ, hope you like
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

**:: Give me a second chance, please! ::**

**.**

**:: Yunjae and other ::**

**.**

**:: Drama and Romance ::**

**.**

**:: M ::**

**.**

**Mereka adalah milik Tuhan, saya hanya pinjam namamereka demi kepentingan cerita ini. Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran saya.**

**.**

**GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Tak sesuai EYD, Banyak typo, Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan dan normal.**

**.**

**.**

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

Ting

.

.

Tong

_"Chotto matsu_!" teriak keras sesosok yeoja yang tengah sibuk memasak ketika telinganya menangkap suara bel apartementnya yang dibunyikan seseorang.

Tak ingin calon tamunya menunggu terlalu lama, yeoja itu segera melepas apron yang dipakainya, kemudian mematikan kompornya. Sedikit berlari dia mendekati pintu utama apartementnya.

Klek

"_Da...re?"_

Mata yeoja itu membulat sempurna ketika pintu terbuka dan dia hadapannya berdiri sosok namja yang begitu dikenalnya. Namja yang selama hampir dua tahun ini sengaja dihindarinya atau lebih tepatnya dia yang sengaja dihindarkan dari namja itu oleh kedua orangtuanya dan orangtua namja itu.

"Yu-Yunho O-oppa." lirih yeoja itu tergagap, tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar hebat dan kepalanya tiba-tiba tertunduk.

"H-hai J-jae...b-boleh a-aku masuk?" sapa namja itu sekaligus meminta ijin untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen yeoja itu. Bibir hatinya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"N-nde." yeoja itu mengangguk kemudian segera menggeser tubuhnya dari hadapan namja itu, memberi ruang pada namja itu untuk melewatinya.

Namja itu tersenyum hangat kemudian melanggagkan kakinya sambil menyeret sebuah koper memasuki apartement yang bisa dikatakan mewah itu. Matanya menyapu ke sekeliling ruangan sebelum menjatuhkan pantatnya ke atas sebuah sofa berwarna krem yang terdapat di ruang tengah. Merasa tak ada pergerakan dari yeoja yang dikunjunginya, namja itu menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu. Menatap teduh yeoja yang masih berdiri kaku di sana.

"Mau berdiri sampai kapan di situ, baby?" tegur lembut namja bermata musang itu, membuat sang yeoja tersentak kaget . Dengan tergesa di tutupnya pintu itu, kemudian melangkah mendekati namja itu.

"A-aku akan melanjutkan memasak, k-kalau oppa capek, oppa istirahat saja di kamar. Ehm...itu kamarnya. Ehm...kalau oppa membutuhkan sesuatu, oppa bisa memanggilku." beritahu yeoja itu sebelum berlalu, kembali ke dapur, melanjutkan masakan yang sempat ditinggalkannya.

.

.

.

_**Yunho POV ON**_

.

Annyeong...

Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Jung Yunho. Aku putra sulung dari keluarga Jung. Terkenal, ya...kedua orang tuaku memang sangat terkenal. Appaku bernama Jung Hankyung, dia seseorang yang cukup di segani di dunia bisnis Korea selatan. Selain menjabat sebagai CEO Jung Corp, dia juga menjabat sebagai ketua dari asosiasi pengusaha se-Korea. Ummaku juga tak kalah terkenal, meski butiknya tak bisa dikatakan besar namun butik itu cukup terkenal di kalangan sosialita Korea selatan. Banyak dari kaum sosialita dan selebriti Korea yang menjadi pelanggan tetap butiknya, jadi sangatlah wajar bila dia juga cukup dikenal di kalangan atas. Ehm...aku juga punya seorang adik, namanya Jung Changmin. Usianya dua tahun lebih muda dari aku, pun begitu dia adalah patner bisnisku yang cukup dapat ku andalkan.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang bisnisku, aku membuka sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang rancang bangun. Meski tak besar namun perusahaanku cukup banyak di minati. Banyak perusahaan atau perorangan yang sering mencariku, hanya ingin di rancangkan sebuah bangunan. Perusahaan ini aku dirikan bersama sahabatku, Park Yoochun dan adikku, Jung Changmin. Dan tentu saja beberapa pekerja lain di kantor yang jumlahnya tak lebih dari dua puluh, sedangkan untuk pekerja lapangan jumlahnya sekitar seratus orang.

.

.

Ehm...sekarang lihatlah yang di sana, yang berdiri di dapur itu. Dia adalah Kim Jaejoong atau masih bolehkan aku menyebutnya Jung Jaejoong. Dia adalah istriku, istri terbaik yang baru ku sadari betapa hadirnya di sampingku sangat berharga dua tahun terakhir ini. Kenapa dua tahun terakhir ini? Pasti kalian banyak yang bertanya-tanya bukan, baiklah...aku akan bercerita secara singkat.

Empat tahun yang lalu aku terpaksa menikahinya. Kenapa terpaksa? Sebenarnya dia yang mencintaiku, dia yang mengejar-ngejarku dan dia pula yang berhasil memaksa orangtuaku untuk menikahkan aku dengannya. Satu hal yang harus kalian tahu, orangtuaku begitu menyayanginya, melebihi sayang mereka padaku maupun pada adikku. Apalagi ummaku, dia sering di jadikan model dadakan oleh ummaku. Anehnya, setiap baju, tas, sepatu dan aksesoris yang di rancang umma begitu pas di tubuhnya dan bila dia yang memperagakan rancangan ummaku maka dalam beberapa menit saja rancangan umma pasti langsung habis di pesan pelanggannya.

Tapi sekali lagi, aku tak begitu mentukainya apalagi sampai mencintainya. Aku sudah memiliki pujaab hati sendiri. Dia temanku semasa kuliah dulu. Nama Go Ara, cantik, baik, cerdas dan pastinya aku mencintainya. Dan lebih dari apapun, aku menharapkan dialah yang akan kunikahi, bukan yeoja itu.

Ehm...singkat cerita akhirnya pernikahan kami terjadi. Tak pernah ku inginkan, makanya aku tak pernah menyentuhnya. Meski besar perhatian yang diberikannya padaku, dia sangat memperhatikan penampilanku, dia sangat perhatian tentang pola makanku. Dalam segala hal dia selalu mendahulukan kepentinganku daripada kepentingannya sendiri. Dia yang terbaik, yang sayangnya baru aku sadari kini.

Aku merasa bagai hidup di neraka saat bersamanya. Meski kami tinggal seatap, namun sangat jarang bahkan cenderung tak pernah saling bicara. Ehm...sebenarnya dia selalu mengajak bicara tapi aku enggan menanggapinya.

Puncak dari segala persoalan ini adalah ketika suatu hari perusahaanku memenangkan sebuah tender bernilai milyaran won. Kami, hampir seluruh karyawan di perusahaanku merayakannya dengan minum soju. Saat itu aku pulang dengan mabuk berat dan malam itu aku menggagahinya atau bisakah aku menyebutnya memperkosanya. Entah berapa kali aku mengoyak organ intinmnya dengan sangat kasar. Dia hanya diam dan terisak lirih, namun sama sekali tak ku hiraukan. Mataku sudah tertutup dendam dan nafsu.

Beberapa bulan kemudian dia hamil. Bukannya senang, aku malah menyuruhnya menggugurkan janin itu saat dia memberitahuku tentang kehamilannya. Jahat, ya aku memang jahat. Berapa banyak alasan pun yang aku berikan, semua tak ada gunanya. Hei...saat itu aku memang tak pernah punya keinginan memiliki anak darinya. Tadi sudah aku katakan bukan, aku mencintai Go Ara dan berharap memiliki anak darinya. Tapi itu dulu, dua tahun yang lalu.

Suatu pagi, saat usia kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan ke tujuh, dia memintaku untuk menemaninya ke dokter yang tentu saja aku tolak. Pertengkaran pun tak terelakkan dan jujur baru kali ini aku bertengkar dengannya. Hingga tanpa sadar dan tak sengaja, sekali lagi TAK SENGAJA aku mendorong tubuhnya. Aku melihat tubuhnya terguling di tangga beberapa kali sebelum mencapai lantai dasar. Kaku, tubuhku kaku tak bergerak saat mataku menangkap darah segar yang membanjir di bawah tubuhnya, mengalir dari selakangannya. Shock.

Dengan panik aku mengangkat tubuhnya, berlari keluar dari apartement. Sedang dia, dia menangis dalam diamnya. Matanya terpejam rapat, bukan pingsan. Dia sedang menahan sakitnya.

Di dalam taksi aku memangku tubuhnya, memeluknya sangat erat. Menangis, dan saat itu aku baru tahu arti dari kata menyesal. Aku memang jahat, tapi sungguh aku tak pernah mengharapkan semua ini.

_"Rasanya begitu hangat O-oppa. Sangat nyaman, gomawo oppa. Gomawo...mi-mianhae. Sa-saranghae nae sarang."_

Kata itu, kata terakhir yang aku dengar sebelum dia jatuh pingsan. Aku meraung keras seperti orang kesetanan di dalam taksi itu. Tak peduli supir taksi itu yang menatapku heran. Aku semakin memeluk erat tubuhnya, tubuhnya yang sudah lemas dan semakin dingin.

.

.

.

Anak kami tak selamat, lucu sekali rasanya. Saat dia masih bersemayam dan hidup di dalam rahim istriku, aku sangat enggan menyebutnya anak kami, anak kita maupun anakku. Tapi saat itu, saat tubuh mungil itu tak memiliki nyawa lagi aku menyebutnya anak kami.

Ku dekap erat tubuh mungil itu, berharap dia sesak lalu menangis. Tapi semua hampa. Bibir mungil serupa milik istriku itu terkatup. Matanya juga terpejam rapat. Sungguh, saat itu penyesalanku semakin dalam. Aku terpuruk, duniaku runtuh saat itu juga. Ya Tuhan, apa aku masih umatmu, kalau segala anugerah yang Kau berikan padaku selama ini tak pernah ku syukuri namun justru ku ingkari.

Sret

Buagh

Aku merasa melayang saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan merebut anakku dari pelukanku lalu memukul keras pipiku. Tak sampai di situ saja, selanjutnya pukulan bertubi-tubi aku terima. Tak ada yang menolongku meski samar aku dapat melihat, Appa, Umma, Adik dan Umma mertuaku di sana. Mereka hanya menatap miris padaku saat Appa mertuaku menghajarku.

_"Wonnie cukup! Jangan semakin mengotori tanganmu dengan terus memukulinya, bagaimanapun dia, dia tetap menantu kita. Yang penting uri Joongie selamat, Wonnie."_

_"Meski aku tak begitu menyukainya, tapi...sungguh hyung aku tak percaya kau bisa melakukan semua ini. Kau tak hanya jahat, hyung. Tapi juga kejam."_

Dua kalimat itu sempat aku dengar sebelum aku benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

Ketika sadar dari pingsanku, hal yang pertama aku tanyakan adalah Dimana istriku? Bagaimana keadaannya? Dan jawaban yang diberikan bumonimku membuat aku semakin jatuh ke jurang penyesalan.

_"Siwon, appa mertuamu memintamu menceraikan Joongie, Yun." ujar ummaku di tengah isakannya. Appaku hanya diam, ku lihat dia sama kalutnya dengan umma._

_"Aku tidak mau umma, aku tak mau menceraikannya. Dia milikku umma, jangan pisahkan kami." tolakku keras, kepalaku menggeleng._

_"Hhhh...ini kesepakatan yang kami buat Yun dan mungkin yang terbaik untuk kalian. Kalau kau masih ingin melihat Joongie di sini, berarti kau harus menceraikannya. Tapi bila kau tak ingin menceraikannya maka Joongie akan kami asingkan sementara waktu. Sampai berapa lama kami tak tahu, yang pasti sampai kamu benar-benar menyadari dimana letak kesalahanmu." ujar Appaku lembut, meski begitu rasanya seperti belati yang menyayat tubuhku. Hatiku sakit dan perih._

_"A-apa maksud kalian?"_

_"Appa tak perlu menjelaskannya, karena appa rasa kau sudah cukup pintar untuk mencerna dan mengerti apa yang appa katakan. Suatu saat nanti, kami pastu akan memberitahumu dimana Joongie, tapi tidak untuk saat ini."_

.

.

.

Babak baru kehidupanku dimulai, tanpa hadirnya yang justru membuatku terasa tercekik. Tak ada dia yang selalu menyiapkan air hangat untukku mandi, tak ada dia yang menyiapkan pakaian yang akan ku pakai ke kantor. Tak ada dia yang berdiri di dapur, menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal yang aku bawa untuk makan siang. Tak ada senyum cantiknya yang selalu menyambutku sepulang kerja. Hampa, hati dan hidupku terasa hampa sepeninggal dia.

_Kian lama, kian terasa benar sebuah ungkapan lama. Betapa nilai seseorang kian terasa justru ketika dia tiada._

Ungkapan itu benar dan sayangnya baru ku sadari sekarang. Dia hadir di hidupku, meski tak ku harapkan namun hadirnya selalu mewarnai hariku. Cintanya, meski dulu tak mampu menggetarkanku namun ketiadaan cintanya di hidupku membuat hidupku terasa mati.

Aku merindukannya, sangat merindukannya. Aku ingin mendekapnya, membuat dia selalu hangat dan nyaman dalam dekapku. Aku juga ingin mengumumkan pada dunia bahwa aku mencintainya. Sangat, sangat mencintainya.

Penantianku ternyata sangat panjang, sekeras apapun usahaku untuk mencarinya sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Detektif yang ku sewa untuk menemukan jejaknya, tak berhasil mendapatkan apa-apa. Semua informasi tentangnya di tutup rapat-rapat oleh orangtuaku maupun orangtuanya.

Hukuman, ini hukuman berat yang harus aku lalui demi untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Selama hampir dua tahun semua rinduku hanya mampu aku tuntaskan dengan memandang fotonya. Senyumnya yang begitu menghangatkan,mampu mengisi sedikut ruang di hatiku yang kosong dan hampa.

Hingga suatu hari aku jatuh sakit. Cukup parah, hingga aku harus istirahat total di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Maagku kambuh dan sudah dalam taraf akut. Pola makanku memang tak bagus sejak ditinggalkannya. Bagiku lebih baik aku duduk di balik meja kerja dengan setumpuk pekerjaan daripada duduk sendirian di ruang makan.

Kata adikku, ketika aku pingsan hanya nama istriku yang selalu aku igaukan. Bahkan airmata ini kadang menetes sendiri setiap kali aku ingat dia yang dulu selalu merawatku.

Keuntungan yang aku dapatkan setelah aku jatuh sakit adalah terbukanya kedua orangtuaku dan orangtuanya tentang keberadaannya. Dan yap...siang tadi aku terbang dari korea ke jepang. Demi cinta dan belahan jiwaku.

Jantungku berdetak kencang saat aku memencet bel apartementnya. Sebentar lagi aku bertemu dengannya. Sebentar lagi, ya sebentar lagi.

Bumi yang ku pijak serasa berhenti berputar saat pintu di depanku terbuka. Menampilkan sosoknya yang terlihat luar biasa cantik dengan sweater pink model sabrina dan rok span pendek hingga sebatas paha. Terpesona dan kagum.

Jujur, aku sangat ingin memeluk tubuh itu. Aku ingin menciumi setiap jengkal wajahnya kemudian mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya dan sangat merindukannya. Dan yang pasti adalah aku ingin meminta maaf. Tapi tidak, aku harus bisa menahan diri hingga menemukan waktu yang tepat. Semoga dia mau menerimaku dan memberiku kesempatan kedua. Aku ingin menunjukkan padanya, betapa aku sangat mencintainya.

.

.

_**Yunho POV End**_

.

.

"O-oppa tidak mandi dulu?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut, yeoja cantik berambut panjang itu kini sudah berdiri di dekat Yunho.

"Ehm...dimana kamar mandinya?" Yunho beranjak dari duduknya, berdiri sejajar dengan Jaejoong. Mata musangnya menatap lembut sosok yang terlihat begitu takut padanya itu. Miris melihatnya seperti itu, namun ini memang akibat dari perbuatannya sendiri dan Yunho benar-benar menyadari hal itu.

"Mari aku antar oppa." Jaejoong berbalik dan berjalan lebih dulu, memasuki sebuah kamar dengan desain elegan. Sekat yang memisahkan kamar tersebut dengan ruangan lain adalah sebuah kaca tebal namun tembus pandang. Sedangkan Yunho hanya mengikutinya, matanya takjub melihat seluruh isi ruangan bercat putih itu. Sebuah bingkai kecil yang membingkai foto dirinya dan sang istri tersemat manis di meja kecil dekat ranjang. Di salah satu dinding kamar terdapat sebuah pigura besar berisi sebuah foto sang istri tengah memakai sebuah gaun malam dengan punggung terekspos. Cantik, sangat cantik.

"Di situ kamar mandinya!" tunjuk Jaejoong pada sebuah pintu bercat pink. "Oppa bisa menyimpan kopernya di sana. Aku keluar dulu, aku akan memanggil oppa bila makanannya sudah siap." Jaejoong segera berlalu dari hadapan Yunho setelah menunjukkan pada Yunho dimana letak kamar mandi dan dimana namja itu harus menyimpan kopernya.

Hhhh...kalau saja Yunho memiliki sedikit keberanian, dia ingin sekali mencegah kepergian Jaejoong dari hadapannya. Tapi sekali lagi dia harus dapat menahan diri. Dia tak ingin membuat Jaejoong semakin takut dan tak nyaman dengan keberadaannya di sini. Fighting Jung Yunho! Seru Yunho dalam hati, menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Suasana kaku tampak di meja makan, Yunho mengunyah makanannya dalam diam. Ingin menangis ketika rasa yang begitu dirindukannya menyebar di seluruh indera pengecapnya. Akhirnya, setelah hampir dua tahun tak lagi dapat merasakan masakan sang istri, hari ini dia kembali dapat merasakannya. Lezat, nikmat dan tentu saja pas di lidahnya.

"Mianhae oppa, hanya masakan ini yang dapat aku sajikan. Aku tak tahu kalau oppa akan kesini, jadi..."

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, Boo. Aku senang dapat kembali merasakan masakanmu." sergah Yunho, tanpa sadar bibirnya mengeluarkan panggilan kesayangan untuk istrinya. Panggilan yang sudah lama dia siapkan. Panggilan yang terasa sangat pas untuk istri cantiknya itu

"B-boo...nu-nuguseyo?" Jaejoong merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa di hatinya saat telinganya menangkap sebuah nama panggilan yang tak di ketahuinya untuk siapa. Yeoja lainkah?

"Boojaejoongie, kau. Panggilan sayangku untukmu sayang." Yunho tersenyum lembut menatap sang istri yang tampak mengerjapkan matanya dengan semburat merah muda yang menghiasi pipi putihnya. Terlihat imut dan menggemaskan dan Yunho ingin sekali memeluk dan menciumnya. Oh Tuhan!

"A-aku?" Jaejoong menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Yunho mengangguk kemudian menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap-usap kepala sang istri.

"Go-gomawo Yunho oppa."

_"Apapun untukmu baby, untuk bahagiamu yang mungkin terlambat aku berikan. Aku janji akan menebus semuanya sayang. Semua waktu yabg hilang dan terasa hampa tanpamu"_ balas Yunho dalam hati. Ah...mengapa tidak dari dulu dua berpikir untuk membahagiakan yeojanya itu, padahal rasanya begitu mudah membuat bibir mungil itu selalu tersenyum.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk agak jauh dari Yunho. Saat ini mereka tengah menatap layar datar bernama televisi yang tengah menyiarkan sebuah drama romantis. Jujur ini bukan tontonan selera Yunho tapi melihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya begitu menikmati acara itu, mau tak mau Yunho akhirnya ikut pula menyaksikannya.

Adegan yang terpampang di televisi saat ini adalah adegan sepasang muda mudi yang tengah menautkan bibirnya. Melumat lembut bibir pasangan masing-masing. Ehm...membuat seseorang yang sudah menahan gejolak lelakinya sejak dua tahu yang lalu tiba-tiba beringsut dari tempatnya. Merapatkan dirinya pada sang istri sebelum meraih pinggan sang istri untuk di peluknya.

"Eh...o-oppa." Jaejoong berjengit kaget saat tangan Yunho tiba-tiba melingkari pinggangnya dan posisi Yunho yang saat ini begitu dekat dengannya. Bahkan dagu namja itu kini sudah menempel di bahunya.

"Bogoshippo Boo. Neomu neomu bogoshippo." bisik Yunho sebelum tangan kanannya bergerak ke pipi Jaejoong. Dengan gerakan pelan, Yunho memalingkan wajah Jaejoong.

Lama mereka saling bertatapan. Menimbulkan getaran-getaran aneh di hati keduanya. Mata musang Yunho menatap lembut manik hitam yang di bingkai mata bulat milik sang istri.

"Saranghae." bisik Yunho sebelum mempertemukan bibir hatinya dengan belahan merah nan mungil milik sang istri.

Pertama Yunho hanya mengecupnya, berulang-ulang sebelum gerakannya meningkat menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil. Pelan tapi pasti, Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong hingga kepala sang istri kini bersandar di sandaran kursi. Lumatannya tak berhenti, justru semakin meningkat. Satu hal yang baru Yunho sadari, baru sekarang dia menyadari manisnya bibir sang istri dan jujur hal ini membuatnya ketagihan.

Yunho membelai lembut pipi Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Perlahan gerakannya turun hingga ke bahu, dan dengan gerakan pelan tangannya mulai menarik lengan sweater Jaejoong hingga bahu mulus itu kini terekspos. Sebenarnya tangan Yunho ingin menyusup di balik baju Jaejoong, namun tangan ramping Jaejoong menahannya.

Yunho menghentikan lumatannya, menatap lembut mata bulat istrinya yang perlahan terbuka.

"Aku tahu begitu banyak salahku padamu, Boo. Dan rasanya aku juga akan paham seandainya kau tak memaafkanku. Tapi...aku datang kesini untuk berjuang. Demi mendapatkanmu kembali. Please, give me a second chance Boo." bisik Yunho, matanya terus menatap mata sayu sang istri.

Perlahan Jaejoong menaikkan tangan kirinya hingga menyentuh pipi Yunho yang terlihat lebih tirus. Di belainya lembut pipi tirus namjanya itu, sebaris senyum tipis di sunggingkan bibir mungilnya yang tampak sedikit bengkak.

"Saat aku berjanji dihadapan Tuhan untuk menerimamu dalam susah maupun senang, dalam kaya maupun miskin dan dalam sehat maupun sakit, saat itu pula semua yang ada pada diriku sudah terikat denganmu oppa. Aku menerima ketidakmampuanmu menerimaku dulu oppa, lalu apa sekarang aku harus menolak saat kau bersedia menerimaku. Nado bogoshippo oppa, nado saranghae." ujar Jaejoong lirih, airmatanya tanpa terasa merembes melalui sudut mata indahnya.

"Jangan menangis Boo, aku janji setelah semua ini hanya akan ada bahagia bagi kita. Kau bisa meninggalkanku lagi kalau janji itu ku ingkari Boo." Yunho mengusap lembut lelehan airmata yang membasahi pipi Jaejoong.

"Kalau aku berniat meninggalkanmu mungkin hal itu sudah ku lakukan dua tahun yang lalu oppa, saat Appa menyodorkan surat cerai untuk kita. Tapi...aku memilih pergi oppa, agar suatu saat aku dapat memilikimu lagi."

Yunho mencium lama pipi Jaejoong. Ya Tuhan, wanita seperti apa yang kau kirimkan untukku ini. Mengapa dia masih bersedia bersamaku dan menungguku meski luka yang ku torehkan di hatinya begitu dalam. Aku janji Tuhan, hanya bahagia yang akan kuberukan padanya setelah ini dan tak akan ku sia-siakan dia lagi Tuhan. Aku janji Tuhan.

Senyum hangat dikembangkan Jaejoong saat mata mereka kembali beradu. Sejurus kemudian Yunho mulai kembali mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir cherry sang istri. Menyesapnya lembut sebelum melumatnya. Pelan, lembut dan dalam. Namja itu seolah ingin menyampaikan besarnya rasa cinta yang kini dirasakannya untuk sang istri.

"Eeeuuuggghh..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**#Nyang berharap NC, mian...**

**Saya mau jadi author yang alim mulai saat ini**

**#kalaomampusich...**

**Apa2an ini, yg ono belum di kelarin malah bikin yg bru...?**

**Tenang, semua masih dalam proses jadi mohon doanya yach semoga saya tidak malas lagi...**

**Gomawo ^_^**

**^_^ CHO EVIL ^_§**


	2. Chapter 2

**Give me a second chance, please**

**.**

**.**

**~ Don't Like Don't Read ~**

**.**

**.**

**^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Jaejoong POV**_

.

.

Rasanya bagai mimpi!

Tubuh besar itu, yang kehangatannya selalu aku rindukan kini memeluk erat tubuhku. Ya, namja yang saat ini memelukku dari belakang itu adalah suamiku. Suami tercintaku.

Tadi sore, aku dibuat terkejut dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba di depan apartementku. Aku tak menduga, dua tahun kami terpisah atau lebih tepatnya sengaja dipisahkan. Aku pikir dia tak lagi peduli bahkan mungkin sudah melupakanku. Tapi kenyataannya...

Rasanya tak salah kalau aku berpikir dia melupakan aku, mengingat hubungan kami yang bisa dikatakan jauh dari kata baik selama hampir dua tahun sebelumnya.

Ehm...

Namanya Jung Yunho, aku mengagumi sosoknya sejak masih junior school. Lalu perasaan kagum itu bertumbuh jadi cinta, itu menurutku. Kalau menurut temanku, Junsu. Perasaan yang ku sebut cinta itu menurutnya hanya sebuah obsesi belaka.

Dan mungkin benar, makin lama aku makin dapat merasakan kalau perasaan itu adalah obsesi. Ya... aku ingin memilikinya, manjadikan dia bagian dari hidupku. Tapi aku sungguh mencintainya, mungkin hanya sedikit terobsesi saja.

Tekadku begitu bulat untuk memilikinya, hingga aku mampu menempuh segala resiko. Dengan keberanianku, aku mengatakan keinginanku pada orangtuaku untuk menikah dengannya. Kaget, mereka kaget mendengar keinginanku karena pada saat itu aku masih sangat muda, umurku baru dua puluh satu tahun. Aku masih dianggap kecil oleh mereka dan tentu saja mereka menganggapku masih belum mampu memikul tanggung jawab sebagai seorang istri. Tapi aku tak peduli, yang aku inginkan dia. Hanya dia, tak ada yang lain.

Singkatnya, pernikahan itu akhirnya terjadi. Dia terlihat sangat tidak menyukaiku, adiknya pun terlihat demikian. Berbeda jauh dengan kedua orangtuanya yang sangat menyayangiku.

Kehidupan rumahtangga kami jauh dari kata harmonis. Meski aku berusaha untuk menjadi istri yang baik tapi tampaknya hal itu tak mampu menggugah hatinya. Dia masih saja dingin dan kalau pun bicara itu hanya sekedarnya saja, seperlunya.

Dia mencintai yeoja lain, ya...aku tahu hal itu. Sangat tahu malah. Cemburu? Sudah pasti, tapi aku bisa apa. Bukanlah hidup dengannya adalah pilihanku, jadi segala resiko yang ada harus aku hadapi bukan.

.

.

.

Rasanya enggan menceritakan kejadian memilukan itu, tapi sungguh aku tak pernah menyalahkannya atas kejadian itu. Semua salahku, semua berawal dari aku dan harusnya akulah yang disalahkan.

Hubungan kami tak kunjung membaik meski saat itu aku tengah hamil. Ya...kami akhirnya melakukan hubungan intim namun dengan kondisinya yang sedang mabuk berat. Dia tentu tak tahu bahwa yang sedang digaulinya adalah aku. Mungkin dia pikir dia tengah menggauli yeoja yang dicintainya itu, karena berulangkali aku mendengarnya menggumamkan nama yeoja itu saat berulangkali dia menyemburkan benihnya didalam rahimku.

Aku hanya bisa menangis, rasanya begitu sakit. Aku seolah tersadar saat itu, bahwa sekuat apapun aku berusaha menunjukkan cintaku padanya, kalau tak ada keinginan darinya untuk membuka hatinya untukku maka semua sia-sia. Dan bodohnya, hal itu baru aku sadari setelah semua terjadi.

Kehamilan itu aku jalani dengan hati senang, meski dia tak mengharapkannya namun aku tak peduli. Aku tetap mempertahankan janin itu meski dia berulangkali menyuruhku untuk mengugurkannya. Tidak, aku tak bermaksud mengikatnya semakin lama dengan kehadiran anak ini. Aku justru berencana meminta cerai darinya setelah kelahiran anak ini. Ya...itu keputusanku, anak ini sudah lebih dari cukup, anggaplah ini kado terindah untukku. Aku berpikir, meski aku tak mampu meraih hatinya namun aku masih memiliki sesuatu yang akan selalu membuatku bahagia hanya dengan mengenangnya.

Namun harapan itu pupus saat kejadian buruk itu menimpaku. Entah saat itu bagaimana kejadiannya, yang pasti aku merasakan tubuhku terhuyung lalu berguling beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terlentang di kerasnya lantai. Nyeri luar biasa aku rasakan di bagian bawah perutku.

Tak lama aku merasakan tangannya meraihku, membawa tubuhku yang sudah lemas itu seakan melayang. Aku dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang terpacu cepat, karena saat itu telingaku tepat berada di depan dadanya. Apakah dia panik?

Aku hampir tak sadarkan diri saat dia membawaku berlari, kemudian kudengar dia memanggil taksi. Dekapannya terasa hangat dan kuat didalam ruang sempit taksi itu. Hanya ucapan terimakasih dan cinta yang sanggup aku gumamkan sebelum aku jatuh pingsan. Terimakasih, ya aku berterimakasih karena dia masih mau mendekapku di saat dingin mulai menyapa tubuhku saat itu.

Setelah hari itu, aku tak mendengar apapun tentangnya. Kesedihan yang kurasakan semakin dalam, dalam hati aku berujar, apa aku tak pantas dicintai? Apa aku tak pantas bahagia? Begitu bencikah dia padaku, hingga bahkan aku sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini pun dia sama sekali tak sudi melihatku! Ya Tuhan...

Tapi dugaanku salah, kata eommaku dia sangat terpuruk dan terlihat sangat menyesali segala yang terjadi padaku saat itu. Ingin aku menemuinya, tapi appa dan eomma melarangku dan bahkan mereka langsung mengirimku ke jepang sesaat setelah aku keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan kedua orangtuaku mengirimku ke negeri sakura ini. Dia tak mau menceraikan aku dan karena kekhawatiran orangtuaku akan diriku yang mungkin akan disakitinya lagi begitu kami kembali bersama maka Appaku mengajukan syarat ini padanya. Mau tak mau dia harus menerima kalau masih ingin aku menjadi miliknya.

Lalu bolehkah aku berbangga atas keinginannya itu?

Mungkin terlambat, tapi itu lebih baik bukan. Selalu ada kesempatan kedua untuk orang-orang yang masih mau berubah menjadi lebih baik.

Dendamkah aku padanya?

Tidak, aku sama sekali tak menaruh dendam padanya. Dia orang baik, aku tahu itu. Hanya saja saat itu dia terlalu emosi dan terus terbawa amarah karena aku yang terus memaksakan kehendakku padanya.

.

.

.

Dan kini saat dia benar-benar telah kembali padaku, aku masih merasa ini mimpi. Mimpi terindah yang pernah aku rasakan. Direngkuh hangat oleh tubuh ini adalah impianku, mendengar ungkapan cinta darinya adalah harapanku, kemudian merajut rumahtangga bahagia bersamanya adalah tujuanku. Apa aku berlebihan? Tidak bukan, aku mencintainya, apapun dia, semua kurang dan lebihnya dapat kuterima dengan tangan terbuka meski hatiku sempat dibuatnya terluka.

.

.

.

_**Jaejoong POV END**_

.

.

.

"Kenapa belum tidur Boo?" lirih Yunho, dieratkannya pelukan tangannya pada tubuh kecil Jaejoong. Menarik pelan tubuh itu agar lebih menempel padanya. Namun tampaknya Jaejoong merasa kurang nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini, yeoja itu memutar tubuhnya hingga kini dia menghadap sang suami. Mata bulatnya tampak menperhatikan wajah tampan sang suami.

"Kalau ini mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku oppa. Mimpi ini terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan begitu saja." lirih Jaejoong, tangannya membelai lembut wajah sang suami.

Yunho tersenyum, kemudian sedikit mencondongkan wajahnya. Bibir hatinya bergerak kearah ujung hidung istrinya, sebelum menggigit ujung runcing itu pelan.

"Ah...!" pekik Jaejoong kaget, gigitan Yunho memang tak sakit tapi tetap saja rasanya perih.

"Sakit?" tanya Yunho, Jaejoong memanyunkan bibir mungilnya sambil mengangguk imut. Tangan kanannya mengucak pelan hidungnya.

"Itu tandanya ini bukan mimpi, Boo. Aku nyata ada dihadapanmu saat ini." Yunho mencium gemas pipi putih Jaejoong yang tampak merona merah.

"Ehm..." gumam Jaejoong, yeoja itu menyamankan dirinya dalam dekap hangat sang suami. selama ini hanya bisa dibayangkannya. Dia tak pernah mengharapkan lebih, asal Yunho baik padanya itu sudah cukup.

Yunho tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah istrinya, penyesalan itu kembali menyusupi hatinya. Seandainya dulu dia mampu menerima Jaejoong tentu tak kan seperti sekarang ini ceritanya. Mereka tak mungkin kehilangan buah hati mereka, mereka juga tak akan terpisah untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Namun seberapa sering pun Yunho menangis merutuki kebodohannya, semua yang telah terjadi dulu tak akan mungkin kembali lagi. Saat ini yang dapat dia lakukan adalah bersyukur, bersyukur Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Bersyukur karena Jaejoong masih mau menerimanya kembali dan memberinya kesempatan untuk menunjukkan cintanya pada yeoja cantik itu.

"Saranghae, Boo." bisik Yunho, tak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong. Yeoja cantik itu semakin bergelung manja dalam dekapan suaminya. Miris, Yunho tersenyum miris. Dulu saat di hampir setiap hari Jaejoong berujar 'Saranghae" dia tak pernah membalasnya, menganggap ungkapan itu tak penting, tak peduli bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong saat itu. Kini dia merasakannya, sakit, rasanya begitu sakit didadanya. Apa dulu istrinya juga merasakan hal ini?

Tak ingin mengotori pikirannya dengan hal-hal yang negatif, Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong sebelum ikut terlelap. Menyusul belahan jiwanya berkelana ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Eeeuuuuggghhh..." lenguhan panjang meluncur dari bibir Jaejoong pagi ini. Karena apa? Karena saat ini dia tengah menikmati setiap lumatan lembut yang dilakukan Yunho diatas bibirnya.

Tak tahu bagaimana semua ini berawal, semula mereka hanya kebetulan membuka mata bersama-sama atau lebih tepatnya Yunho yang sudah bangun terlebih dahulu tak beranjak sedikit pun dari posisinya demi menunggui sang bidadari membuka matanya. Dan ketika mata bulat itu benar-benar telah terbuka secara sempurna, senyum hangat coba dikembangkan bibir hati itu. Menyambut sang istri yang baru bangun tidur.

Semula mereka hanya saling menatap, namun sejurus kemudian Yunho sudah menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaejoong. Bibir mungil istrinya itu kini sudah menjadi candu baginya, jadi favoritnya hingga dihampir setiap ada kesempatan dia ingin menikmatinya.

Kegiatan itu mungkin akan berlangsung lama, terbukti tangan nakal Yunho kini sudah menyusup dibalik piyama bagian belakang istrinya. Membelai lembut punggung itu, membawa rasa yang aneh bagi Jaejoong. Geli tapi mampu membuat sesuatu dalam tubuhnya seperti ingin menyeruak keluar.

Usapan Yunho semakin bergerak ke atas, hingga sebuah kain tipis ditemukannya dipunggung Jaejoong. Pelan tapi pasti Yunho menyentak kaitan yang menghubungkan tali itu, hingga tali itu kini terlepas.

"Eeeuuuhhmmmhhh..." lenguh Jaejoong lagi, kedua tangannya makin erat meremat kaos bagian depan yang dipakai Yunho, menyalurkan rasa liar yang dirasakannya saat ini. Inikah yang disebut nikmatnya sebuah ciuman? Ini pertama kali bagi Jaejoong, bukan pertama kali Yunho menciumnya tapi pertama kali Jaejoong merasakan sensasi luar biasa dari sebuah ciuman. Dulu, Yunho bertindak kasar saat menciumnya maupun bercinta dengannya, hingga yang dirasakannya saat iti hanya kesakitan bukan kenikmatan.

"Mmmmmpppccckkk..." Yunho melepas tautan bibir mereka, mata musangnya menatap sang istri yang masih memejamkan matanya dan terlihat terengah setelah ciuman panjang itu. Bibir mungil itu tampak sedikit bengkak dengam warna yang semakin memerah.

.

Chup

.

Yunho mengecup singkat bibir mungil itu sebelum mengusapnya lembut. Perlahan mata Jaejoong terbuka, bibir mungil itu menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya. Senyum yang selalu Yunho rindukan selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan yang lebih dari ini, Boo. Tapi aku takut, aku takut kau akan tersakiti dengan tindakanku nanti." ujar Yunho kalem.

"Maksud oppa lebih dari ini apa?" tanya Jaejoong polos, Yunho tersenyum lembut.

"Bercinta di pagi hari aku rasa tak buruk, Boo." bisik Yunho yang tentu saja menghasilkan rona merah di kedua pipi Jaejoong. Malu!

"Ehm...apa akan sesakit waktu itu oppa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, membuat hati Yunho mencelos. Sakit dan malu. Sakit karena nyatanya peristiwa itu masih sangat membekas diingatan Jaejoong, malu karena dengan lancangnya dia berani meminta setelah menorehkan luka dalam dipengalaman pertama Jaejoong akan hubungam intim suami istri.

"Tidak, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut dan pelan Boo." Yunho membelai lembut pipi Jaejoong.

"Ehm...aku..." Jaejoong terlihat ragu untuk mengiyakan keinginan sang suami. Ketakutan itu masih tergambar jelas di mata Jaejoong dan Yunho dapat melihat semua itu.

"Aku tak akan memaksamu sayang. Akan aku tunggu sampai kau siap memberikan kembali apa yang dulu pernah aku renggut paksa." Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu kenapa oppa membuka pengait braku?"

Jdeeeerrrr

Secepat kilat Yunho menarik tangannya dari punggung Jaejoong. Namja itu terlihat kikuk menerima tatapan polos dari Jaejoong. Iya juga, kenapa dia tadi membuka pengait bra itu? Tampaknya namja itu baru sadar dari tindakan liarnya. Tapi...ah...bukankah tadi dua sudah mengatakan ingin melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman, jadi ya...tentu saja tangan liarnya bergerak kemana-mana.

"Aaa...i-itu...ehm...i-itu...ehm..." Yunho terlihat sibuk mencari alasan yang tepat untuk tindakannya itu. Akan sangat mudah kalau kegiatan panas ini berlanjut. Tapi ini...hhhhh...

Jaejoong masih menunggu jawaban suaminya, dengan tampang polosnya meski sebenarnya dalam hati dia sedang tertawa. Dia tentu tahu maksud Yunho, meski usianya masih terbilang muda tapi dia yeoja bersuami dan pernah berhubungan intim dengan suaminya meski saat itu karena terpaksa, jadi dia cukup paham sebenarnya. Hanya ingin menggoda suaminya.

"Ah...aku pikir mungkin kau merasa sesak Boo, jadi...ya...ehm...itu." Yunho menggaruk pelan tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal. Jawaban apa tadi yang sudah diberikannya, apa masuk akal?

"Gomawo oppa." Jaejoong tersenyum lembut yang dibalas Yunho dengan senyum kaku.

"Nde." Yunho mengangguk pelan.

"Sebaiknya oppa mandi, aku akan membuat sarapan untuk kita. Oppa ingin makan apa?" Jaejoong bangun dari berbaringnya diikuti Yunho kemudian.

"Apapun Boo, asalkan kau yang memasak aku pasti akan memakannya." sahut Yunho sebelum beranjak masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, dirapikannya penampilannya sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

"Shit..."

Yunho mengumpat pelan didalam kamar mandi. Lihatlah kondisinya saat ini, bagian selatan tubuhnya benar-benar hard, rangsangan yang baru saja diberikannya pada Jaejoong ternyata berimbas parah pada dirinya. Sekarang mau tak mau dia harus berusaha menyelesaikannya sendiri. Benar-benar merepotkan

Sementara itu, di dapur Jaejoong tengah sibuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak, dengan lincah tangannya mulai memotong beberapa sayuran untuk diolahnya menjadi masakan. Sesekali senyum simpul tampak terkembang di bibir mungil itu. Bahagia, tentu saja, impiannya selama ini menjadi nyata. Mencintai dan dicintai, berbagi dalam segala hal dengan namja yang sangat dicintainya.

Apa Jaejoong yeoja yang bodoh?

Mungkin menurut beberapa orang iya, dia bodoh. Bodoh karena masih saja mau menerima namja itu meski hatinya pernah dilukai begitu dalam oleh namja itu. Tapi tampaknya Jaejoong tak mau ambil pusing pendapat orang. Dia bukan tipe yeoja yang suka menyimpan dendamnya karena memang dia tak pernah diajari orangtuanya untuk mendendam. Umnanya selalu berpesan 'siapapun yang sudah berbuat jahat padamu, kau tak perlu membalasnya dengan kejahatan Joongie. Ada Tuhan yang akan selalu memberi balasan yang setimpal untuk setiap perbuatan jahat yang dilakukan umatnya pada uamat lainnya' dan hal itu 'lah yang selalu Jaejoong pegang hingga saat ini.

Grep

"Oppa..." desah Jaejoong saat dirasakannya kini tangan sang suami sudag melingkari perut ratanya. Yunho tersenyum senang, kepalanya ditumpukan diatas bahu Jaejoong kemudian dikecupnya berulang-ulang pipi putih itu. Tiba-tiba airmatanya kembali menetes, rasa sesal itu kembali menyergap hatinya. Tuhan... Kenapa dulu aku begitu bodoh, mengabaikan dia yang terbaik untukku, menyakitinya dihampir tiap waktu. Lalu sekarang, masih pantaskah aku mengharapkannya? Yunho membatin.

"Wae oppa?" Jaejoong menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat dirasakannya bahunya basah. Yeoja itu memalingkan wajahnya, menatap lembut sang suami yang kini tengah menyembunyikan tangisnya di ceruk lehernya.

"Seharusnya...aku tak pernah lagi datang padamu, Boo. Seharusnya... Kau bisa lebih bahagia tanpa aku. Seharusnya... Kau tak perlu memberiku kesempatan lagi, Boo." lirih Yunho disela tangisannya. Sungguh, dia merasa tak pantas untuk Jaejoong. Yeoja itu terlalu baik untuknya, sedangkan dia?

"Oppa menyesal bertemu denganku lagi?" Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya, kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Yunho, sama halnya dengan Yunho yang juga melingkari pinggangnya dengan lengan kekar namja itu.

"Ani Boo, aku bahagia, karena inilah yang aku tunggu selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Aku hanya terlalu malu Boo, apa masih pantas aku mendapatkan semua kesempatan ini." Yunho menatap dalam mata bulat Jaejoong yang begitu teduh menatapnya.

"Oppa tak perlu merasa seperti itu, oppa pantas mendapatkan kesempatan itu."

"Aku takut tak dapat membahagiakanmu Boo, aku takut aku akan kembali menyakitimu, aku takmmmmmmppphhhtttt..."

Kata-kata Yunho terhenti seketika saat bibirnya dibungkam paksa bibir mungil sang istri. Memang hanya menempel namun sanggup membuat jantung Yunho berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mata musang Yunho melotot lebar menerima aksi spontan sang istri. Tak percaya!

"Oppa cerewet sekali dan aku baru tahu itu." Jaejoong menarik bibirnya dari bibir Yunho kemudian menggerutu pelan dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

"Bukan be-begitu Boo, hanya..." ucapan Yunho kembali terhenti saat jari telunjuk Jaejoong menempel di bibir hatinya.

"Bukankah oppa sudah berniat mengulang semua dari awal, lalu kenapa oppa ragu? Ehm...mungkin oppa masih ragu dengan perasaan oppa padaku ya." bibir mungil itu mengembangkan senyum tipis tapi mata bulatnya memancarkan kesedihan.

"Jangan salah paham Boo, aku hanya takut akan mengulangi perbuatanku yang dulu lagi dan aku tak ragu akan perasaanku padamu Boo. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, kau harus yakin itu."

"Lalu apa oppa menyesal bertemu lagi denganku?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Yang aku sesali, mengapa tidak dari awal aku menyadari pentingnya hadirmu dalam hidupku Boo." Yunho membelai lembut wajah sang istri.

"Ehm..." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan menggumam menikmati belaian lembut suaminya, tak terasa setetes air keluar dari sela mata terpejamnya. Sudah sangat lama dia mengharapkan semua ini, sangat lama dia menunggu untuk semua ini.

"Boo...wae?" Yunho dibuat kaget dengan apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong. Kenapa istrinya menangis? Apa dia berbuat salah lagi.

"Ani oppa." Jaejoong menggeleng pelan sebelum memeluk erat tubuh besar suaminya.

"Ehm...Boo." Yunho terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah istrinya. Diusapnya lembut punggung sempit sang istri. Sayang, Yunho yang sekarang teramat sangat mencintai dan menyayangi istrinya. Sungguh!

.

.

.

TBC

Jeongmal gomawo yang udah nunggu Ff ini...

Yang udah follow, Review ma favoritin ff ini jga mkac ya...

.

.

.

~ CHO EVIL ~


	3. Chapter 3

**:: Give Me A Second Chance ::**

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

Genap satu minggu Yunho berada di Jepang, negara yang telah menyembunyikan istrinya selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Bahagia? Tentu saja, siapa yang tak bahagia bertemu kembali dengan istri yang selama dua tahun ini dirindukannya. Dan lebih bahagia lagi saat dia mendengar sang istri memaafkannya dan mau memberinya kesempatan untuk menunjukkan dan mencurahkan semua cintanya pada sang istri.

Namun...

Kadang yang sudah direncanakan melenceng jauh dari kenyataan. Pun demikian halnya yang dialami Yunho. Jalan terjal masih harus dilaluinya demi meraih kembali kepercayaan istrinya.

Jaejoong memang terlihat begitu mudah didekati, yeoja itu bahkan telah berbaik hati dengan memberi maaf pada Yunho yang telah dengan tega menyakiti dan melukai hatinya. Namun trauma tentu masih ada pada diri Jaejoong. Dua tahun dia bertahan dengan kesakitannya sebelum kejadian fatal itu terjadi. Lalu mungkinkah semua itu bisa terobati dengan mudah? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak.

Jaejoong masih merasa asing dengan sentuhan dan keintiman yang kadang berusaha diciptakan Yunho. Tak menolak memang, namun Jaejoong juga tak dapat menerima begitu saja. Saat Yunho menyentuhnya, bersikap mesra padanya, dia tentu saja senang tapi sisi hatinya yang lain selalu menolak. Ada rasa takut, takut disakiti lagi pastinya dan takut hal buruk itu an dialaminya lagi.

_'Begitu sulit meraihmu kembali Boo. Aku menyesal, menyesal karena dulu aku pernah tak menginginkanmu. Andai waktu dapat berputar kembali , Boo. Aku ingin memberikan semua cinta ini untukmu lebih awal Boo.' _

.

.

.

Grep

"Eh..." Jaejoong berjengit kaget saat lengan kekar Yunho melingkari pinggangnya. Yeoja cantik oyang tengah sibuk memotong sayuran itu terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya, meletakkan pisaunya begitu saja sebelum memukul pelan lengan itu.

"Ehm..." Yunho bergumam pelan, dieratkannya pelukan tangannya pada tubuh Jaejoong, kepalanya pun sekarang diletakkannya diatas bahu kanan sang istri.

"Nanti malam aku kembali ke Korea Boo." lirih Yunho, berat mengatakan hal ini tapi kenyataan bahwa dia harus kembali ke Korea mengharuskannya mengatakan hal ini. Mata musang itu melirik istrinya, tepatnya ingin melihat perubahan di raut cantik istrinya itu. Wajah itu tampak menegang seketika, kaku.

"Dan aku tak akan lagi memaksamu ikut Boo, meski aku sangat ingin." lanjut Yunho, Jaejoong tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan Yunho. Tak akan memaksanya lagi? Pertanyaan itu berputar diotak Jaejoong. Jaejoong menoleh pelan, menatap sendu Yunho yang tampak mengembangkan sebuah senyuman yang Jaejoong tahu itu adalah senyum terpaksa.

"Sebisa mungkin aku akan mengusahakan mengunjungimu sebulan sekali, Boo." Yunho mencium pelan pipi Jaejoong.

"Oppa..." desah Jaejoong pelan. Terasa sakit didadanya melihat Yunho yang seperti itu.

"Mianhae." Yunho menyusupkan kepalanya di leher Jaejoong, menghirup dalam wangi alami dari kulit leher itu. Setitik airmatanya ikut jatuh saat penyesalan itu kembali membayangi pikirannya. Seperti inikah yang Jaejoong rasakan dulu, saat dia terlalu sering menolak cinta yang ditawarkan yeoja cantik itu. Sakit!

Yunho tak ingin bertengkar lagi, dia mengalah. Dua hari yang lalu mereka sempat bertengkar karena Jaejoong yang tak kunjung mengiyakan keinginan Yunho yang ingin mengajaknya kembali ke Korea. Entah karena alasan apa, tapi Jaejoong dapat dipastikan selalu menolak keinginan Yunho.

Traumakah Jaejoong pada Korea? Atau mungkin dia trauma berada dirumah Yunho? Entah, tapi pikiran itu sempat terlintas diotak Yunho. Kalau Jaejoong trauma berada di rumah Yunho, Yunho bersumpah bahwa mereka tak akan lagi menempati apartemen itu lagi. Tapi kalau trauma pada tanah kelahirannya sendiri, Yunho bisa apa untuk meyakinkan istrinya itu.

"Oppa... Aku bukan tak mau ikut denganmu, hanya saja... aku..." Jaejoong tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Basah dirasakan dibahunya.

"Aku mencoba mengerti, Boo. Apapun alasanmu aku mencoba mengerti dan menerima semuanya." Yunho mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum sendu pada istri cantiknya yang tengah menatapnya.

"A-aku..." Jaejoong berbalik, tangan kanannya terangkat demi membelai wajah tampan suaminya.

"Maaf oppa, mungkin tidak sekarang ini aku ikut oppa pulang, tapi aku janji. Aku pasti pulang oppa, pulang kerumah kita."

"Nde... Aku akan menunggu Boo, menunggu sampai kau kembali ke sisiku." Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong yang tengah membelai wajahnya, bibir hatinya ikut tersenyum saat sang istri mengembangkan senyum cantiknya.

Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang istri, mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Membawa Jaejoong dalam ciuman lembut penuh cinta. Yunho hanya menggerakkan bibirnya pelan, tak ingin terlalu terburu-buru, bahkan kalau bisa Yunho tak ingin mengakhiri ciuman itu.

"Eugh..." lenguh Jaejoong pelan saat Yunho mulai menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jaejoong, Kedua tangan Yunho meremas lembut pinggang Jaejoong, sedangkan yeoja itu kini sudah melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Yunho. Jaejoong meremat gemas rambut belakang Yunho saat suami tampannya itu memainkan lidahnya, menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya.

Keintiman itu berlangsung cukup lama, tak puas hanya melumat, Yunho kini menyesap bibir mungil istrinya, yang terasa manis di indera pengecapnya. Pasti nanti dia akan merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, saat suasana romantis tercipta tiba-tiba.

Yunho tersenyum saat tautan itu terlepas, bibir Jaejoong masih terbuka dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Perlahan tangan terangkat, disekanya lembut lelehan saliva yang membasahi sudut bibir Yunho.

"Saranghae Boo." bisik Yunho mesra. Senyumnya kembali terkembang saat mata Jaejoong terbuka.

"Nado saranghae Yunnie oppa." balas Jaejoong.

"Aku lapar Boo." Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, suaminya kini tengah memegang perutnya dan memasang wajah memelas.

"Oppa yang membuatku menghentikan acara masakku, kalau oppa tak mengganggu mungkin saat ini kita sudah sarapan." Yunho mengembangkan senyumnya mendengar omelan istri cantiknya itu. Jaejoong kini berbalik dan mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Aku lebih suka memakan bibirmu, Boo." Yunho menjajari Jaejoong, menyenggol pelan bahu sang istri dengan bahunya. Ketika Jaejoong menoleh dan melotot ke arah Yunho, namja tampan itu justru mengedipkan matanya.

"Oppa mesum!" seru Jaejoong kesal, bibirnya mengerucut imut, tangannya bergerak kasar menggerakkan pisau yang digunakannya untuk memotongi sayuran.

"Jangan cepat-cepat Boo, kau bisa melukai tanganmu kalau cara memotongmu seperti itu sayang." Yunho mencekal tangan Jaejoong, mencegah yeoja cantik itu melanjutkan kegiatan memotongnya. Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho, menatap mata musang yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran itu.

"Biar aku yang melanjutkan, kau siapkan yang lain saja, eotteoke?" Yunho mengembangkan senyum tampannya yang hanya diangguki oleh Jaejoong. Perlahan yeoja cantik itu melepaskan tangannya dari cekalan Yunho, kemudian meraih panci, mengisinya dengan air dan meletakkannya diatas kompor, kemudian menyalakan kompor tersebut. Jaejoong juga menyiapkan alat untuk memanggang ikan.

"Aku baru tahu kalau oppa pandai memotong sayuran." ujar Jaejoong, mata bulatnya memperhatikan gerakan tangan Yunho yang tengah memotong sayuran, sedangkan tangannya sibuk mengolesi bumbu pada ikan segar yang hendak di bakarnya.

"Ehm... tapi sayangnya aku tak pandai memasaknya, Boo." sahut Yunho, namja itu bergerak cepat menuju kran, mencuci sayuran yang sudah dipotongnya.

"Ehm... lalu saat oppa kuliah diluar negeri dulu bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memanggang ikan laut yang tadi sudah dibumbuinya.

"Minnie yang memasak." sahut Yunho.

"Jinja, Minnie oppa bisa memasak." balas Jaejoong takjub, tak menyangka adik iparnya itu bisa memasak.

"Ehm... Minnie, Umma dan Appa. Mereka semua bisa masak Boo, hanya aku saja yang tak pandai melakukannya. Aku bisa menghancurkan dapur bila memasak, Boo." Jaejoong terkekeh pelan mendengar penjelasan suaminya.

"Kau mengejekku, Boo." Yunho menaikkan alisnya, mata musangnya menatap tajam istrinya. Bukannya berhenti, Jaejoong justru tertawa makin lebar. Lucu, menurut Jaejoong.

"Yak! Jung Jaejoong!" seru Yunho dan kekehan Jaejoong terdengar makin nyaring.

"Ish!" Yunho mendekati Jaejoong, meraih pinggang ramping Jaejoong, kemudian mulai menggelitikinya.

"Hahahahaha... oppa... hahahahaha..." Jaejoong berusaha menepis tangan Yunho, berharap bisa menghindar dari serangan Yunho. Namun gagal, Yunho lebih cepat bertindak. Jaejoong tertawa lebar merasakan geli disekitar pinggangnya.

"Ehm... Nappeun eoh." Yunho semakin gencar menggelitiki pinggang Jaejoong.

"Ahahahahaha... Oppa ampun." Jaejoong menggeliat, tangannya berusaha menjauhkan tangan Yunho dari pinggangnya dan ketika tangan itu benar-benar telah lepas dari pinggangnya, Jaejoong memilih berlari menghindar dari suaminya yang tampaknya masih sangat bernafsu untuk menyerangnya.

"Jangan lari Boo!" seru Yunho. Namja itu mematikan kompornya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengejar Jaejoong yang telah sampai di ruang tamu apartemennya.

"Weeekk..." Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek sang suami yang tak mampu meraihnya.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku memakanmu setelah berhasil mendapatkanmu, Boo." eram Yunho, namja itu berlari mengejar Jaejoong, memutari sofa panjang yang terdapat diruang tamu tersebut.

"Oppa pikir aku takut?" tantang Jaejoong, kembali yeoja cantik itu menjulurkan lidahnya saat berhasil menghindar dari jangkauan tangan Yunho.

"Awas kau Boo!" eram Yunho sebelum kembali mengejar Jaejoong.

Terlupakan, lapar yang tadi sempat dikeluhkan Yunho terlupakan begitu saja. Berganti dengan tawa yang tak berhenti dari bibir Jaejoong karena berhasil menghindar dari jangkauan suaminya. Sedangkan Yunho, namja itu mendengus kasar saat sang istri berhasil terus menghindarinya.

Namun tak berlangsung lama, karena beberapa menit kemudian Yunho berhasil menggapai tangan Jaejoong, namja tampan itu sedikit menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga tubuh ramping itu terhuyung dan...

"Aaaaaaa..."

BRUK

Jeritan Jaejoong menggema saat dia tersentak akan tarikan tangan Yunho. Suara debuman tubuh terdengar selanjutnya. Jaejoong terjebak dibawah kungkungan Yunho diatas sofa ruang tamu.

.

Deg

.

Deg

.

Deg

Jantung Yunho nyaris melompat keluar karena posisi intim ini. Mata musangnya sama sekali tak melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah cantik yang saat ini tengah terengah itu, kelelahan pasca aksi kejar-kejaran yang baru mereka lakukan tadi.

Jaejoong terlihat begitu menggairahkan dimata Yunho saat ini. Bohong kalau selama satu minggu ini dia tak menginginkan menyentuh istrinya. Sangat ingin dan bahkan keinginan itu meluap-luap, namun Yunho menahannya. Dia tak ingin mengulangi kesalahannya yang dulu.

Namun tampaknya pagi ini Tuan Jung itu tak mampu lagi menahan hasratnya. Pemandangan dihadapannya berhasil memancing gairahnya sebagai namja normal. Mulut Jaejoong sedikit terbuka, dengan dada naik turun karena kelelahan. Belum lagi minni dress putih itu kini sudah kuyup karena keringat. Sexy.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Boo." bisik Yunho parau, Jaejoong menatap Yunho kaget hingga mata mereka kini saling beradu. Di dalam mata musang itu Jaejoong dapat melihat hasrat yang membuncah dan tampak begitu mengharap untuk segera dilampiaskan.

Perlahan mata musang Yunho terkatup, kepalanya menggeleng pelan seakan mengusir fantasy liarnya sebelum menyusup dicuruk leher Jaejoong. Sekali lagi, pagi ini dia menghirup wangi alami yang menguar dari tubuh sang istri. Bukannya reda, gairahnya justru semakin tersulut. Namun demikian Yunho tak akan melanjutkannya. Melihat reaksi Jaejoong tadi, namja itu cepat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa sang istri tak mau melakukan hal lebih selain pelukan dan ciuman.

"Mianhae Boo, mianhae."

.

Deg

.

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang, apa tadi yang didengarnya? Sekali lagi sang suami meminta maaf padanya, karena hasratnya. Ya Tuhan... Dia pasti sangat berdosa sebagai seorang istri. Menolak keinginan sang suami untuk menyentuhnya dan bukan hanya sekali hal itu terjadi satu minggu terakhir ini. Tampaknya kali ini dia harus melupakan egonya, Jaejoong harus sanggup menghalau trauma yang pernah dialaminya. Toh sekaramg ini Yunho sudah mencintainya dan pasti Yunho tak mungkij mengulangi kejadian itu.

"Aku milikmu Oppa."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, apa diangkat chagi?" tanya seorang namja paruh baya yang saat ini rengah fokus pada jalanan kota Tokyo.

"Ehm..." yeoja yang duduk disampingnya itu menggeleng pelan.

"Apa mereka bangun kesiangan?"

"Molla... ehm... ah... bisa jadi Wonnie, mungkin saja semalam mereka olahraga malam lalu...kekekkekekee..."

"Jangan membayangkan sesuatu yang mungkin tak akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini Bummie chagi."

"Eh... kenapa kau bilang begitu? Bukankah lebih baik kalau seperti itu, setidaknya cepat atau lambat kita akan menimang cucu lagi."

"Joongie, aku rasa dia masih trauma dengan apa yang dulu pernah dialaminya. Jadi aku rasa Jung pabbo itu harus lebih sabar kalau ingin menjamah putri kita."

"Jangan sebut menantuku pabbo, Wonnie!"

"Dia memang pabbo."

"Ish... ya sudah, kita langsung ke apartemen Joongie saja."

"Baik My Queen."

"Ish..."

.

.

.

Jaejoong tampak mendongakan kepalanya. Tubuhnya saat ini tengah dijamah suami tampannya. Setelah mengulum, menyesap dan melumat habis bibir mungilnya, bibir hati suami tampannya itu tadi sempat singgah di lehernya. Beberapa kali menyesap leher putih itu dan Jaejoong yakin bahwa bercak merah saat ini sudah tercetak dilehernya.

Dan kini, pergerakan bibir Yunho semakin turun ke bawah. Mini dress yang dipakai Jaejoong sudah tak jelas bentuk. Kancingnya yang terdapat didepan sudah terlepas dari lubangnya semua, belum lagi bra merah yang sebelumnya menangkup dada mungil Jaejoong kini juga sudah terbebas. Sangat kebetulan atau mungkin memang sengaja, pagi ini Jaejoong memakai bra yang pengaitnya didepan. Memudahkan seorang Jung Yunho membuka pakaian dan bra istrinya. Ehm...

"Ouch..." tubuh Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat pundak Yunho saat Yunho memasukkan nipplenya ke dalam mulut namja tampan itu. Dan ketika bibir itu menyedotnya, Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Gairahnya memuncak dan bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa begitu banyak mengeluarkan cairan.

"Oppahhhhh..." rintih Jaejoong, tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat Yunho memberi remasan pada salah satu dadanya sedangkan dada yang lain dimanjakan oleh bibir hati namja itu.

Rasanya luar biasa ketika benda mungil nan kenyal itu masuk kedalam mulut Yunho. Perlahan bibir hati itu mulai memainkannya, menggelitik dengan lidahnya kemudian kembali mengulumnya.

"Nnggghhh..." suara gumaman Yunho menggema, begitu berat dan sarat akan nafsu. Ingin, sangat ingin dia langsung masuk ke inti dari keintiman itu, namun rasanya sayang juga melewatkan semuanya. Dia ingin menyentuh setiap lekuk tubuh istrinya yang dapat membangkitkan gairahnya maupun gairah istrinya sendiri.

"Eughhh..." lenguh Jaejoong pelan, kenikmatan ini. Kenikmatan ini baru dirasakannya saat ini. Dan bolehkan dia mengatakan kalau dia sangat menyukai hal ini. Menyukai kelembutan yang diberikan suaminya ketika menyentuh setiap bagian tubuhnya.

"Boohhhh..."

"Eumhhhh..." Jaejoong kembali menggeliat, cengkraman tangannya semakin kuat pada bahu Yunho.

.

.

.

"Bummie chagi... Tekan belnya dulu."

"Terlalu lama Wonni chagi. Lagipula ini apartemen anak kita sendiri, tak masalah kita langsung masuk."

"Tapi itu tak sop..."

"Diam dan ikut saja."

Klek

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Joongie! Umma... OMO!" seru Kibum keras, tubuh ramping yeoja paruhbaya itu langsung berbalik dan menubruk dada bidang suaminya.

"Astaga!" seru Siwon tak kalah keras, namja itu segera berputar membalik tubuhnya dan tubuh istrinya, menghindari pemandangan syur yang terjadi sofa ruang tamu apartemen putri tunggalnya.

Sementara itu, si pelaku adegan mesum yang tertangkap basah dibuat kelabakan. Yunho segera bangkit dari posisinya, membenahi rmabut dan kaosnya yang tadi sempat dibuat berantakan oleh Jaejoong. Sama halnya dengan Jaejoong, yeoja itu segera bangun dan secepatnya membenahi baju dan bra yang sudah dibuka Yunho yeoja cantik itu berusaha merapikan rambutnya.

"Jo-joongie... Mi-mian." ujar Kibum tergagap, suara teredam didalam pelukan Siwon.

"U-umma a-a..."

"Umma dan appa mau pergi ke Hokaido, kami kesini mau pamit. Mianhae mengganggu kalian." ujar Kibum penuh penyesalan.

"Kalian lanjutkan saja, kami pergi. Anneyeong." sahut Siwon sebelum membawa Kibum keluar dari apartemen putrinya.

Blam

Keheningan menyinggahi keduanya kini, Jaejoong menggenggam erat baju bagian atasnya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, hampir seluruh wajahnya panas dan memerah karena malu. Sedangkan Yunho, beberapa kali namja itu membuang nafasnya. Ada rasa kesal dan marah yang hinggap dihatinya. Shit! Makinya dalam hati.

"Aku mandi, Boo." Yunho bergerak cepat, beranjak dari duduknya dan bergegas memasuki kamar. Dia perlu mendinginkan kepala dan tubuhnya saat ini.

"Eung..." Jaejoong mendengung pelan, kepalanya mendongak, mata bulatnya mengikuti langkah Yunho yang diayun menuju kekamar mereka. Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya, menatap sofa yang hampir saja dijadikan tempat mereka mencapai apa yang disebut surga dunia. Pipi Jaejoong semakin memerah saat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu melintas diotaknya.

"Ish..."

.

.

.

.

Siang yang cukup terik, mengingat Jepang saat ini sudah memasuki musim panas. Dan demi melupakan adegan panas yang tertangkap basah oleh kedua orangtua Jaejoong maka Yunho berinisiatif mengajak istrinya itu jalan-jalan. Daripada berada didalam apartement dan pikirannya terus mengingat-ingat kejadian pagi tadi.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya dengan memakai koas agak longgar dengan hotpants sebagai bawahannya. Membuat pemilik mata musang itu memicing tak suka melihat penampilan Jaejoong yang bisa dikatakan sangat sexy. Apa-apaan istrinya itu!

"Boo kau akan memakai itu?" tanya Yunho dengan nada yang sama sekali tak bersahabat. Matanya mengawasi Jaejoong dari atas ke bawah.

"Ada yang salah oppa?" Jaejoong memperhatikan dirinya sendiri, rambut dikepang rapi, kaosnya memang longgar tapi masih mampu menyembunyikan bekas merah yang ditinggalkan suaminya di leher putihnya, hotpantsnya juga tak terlalu pendek, kakinya di bungkus sepatu cat, membuat penampilannya terlihat sporty namun juga elegan disaat yang bersamaan. Tak salah, bukan

"Aku tak suka." sahut Yunho dingin, namja itu memilih meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih mematung didepan pintu kamarnya. Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya kasar ketika tubuhnya terhempas disofa ruang tivi.

Jaejoong melangkah kesal mendekati Yunho, berdiri di depan namja tampan itu dengan bibir yang mengerucut sempurna.

"Diluar panas oppa, tidak mungkin aku memakai baju panjang-panjang. Bisa mati kepanasan aku nanti. Lagipula dulu oppa tak pernah komentar apa-apa, aku memakai baju apapun oppa cuek saja." Yunho kembali memicingkan matanya, menatap istrinya yang baru saja mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Yunho seakan tersadar, benar apa yang baru dikatakan Jaejoong. Dulu dia memang tak pernah peduli dengan Jaejoong, secantik apapun Jaejoong berdandan saat itu, bagi Yunho tetap sama saja. Tak ada yang istimewa. Jelas berbeda dengan sekarang, Yunho tak rela kecantikan dan tubuh indah istrinya ikut dinikmati orang lain. Posesif!

Sret

Bruk

Jaejoong langsung terduduk di atas pangkuan Yunho ketika namja itu menarik tangannya. Perlahan tangan namja itu melingkari perut ramping Jaejoong. Dagunya diletakkan dibahu Jaejoong yang saat ini terduduk miring diatas pahanya.

"Kaki ini..." tangan kanan Yunho membelai kaki jenjang Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Paha ini..." gerakan tangan Yunho naik hingga paha. Geli, Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya saat Yunho membelai pahanya dengan gerakan pelan. Kedua tangan Jaejoong menggerat pada lengan Yunho yang lain yang melingkari perut yeoja itu.

"Dada ini..." Yunho mengecup pelan puncak dada Jaejoong yang masih tertutup kaos. Jaejoong hanya mampu melirik ke bawah, melihat suaminya.

"Leher, bibir, pipi, mata..." Yunho mengecup semua bagian tubuh Jaejoong usai dia melafalkan nama-nama dari bagian-bagian yang dijamahnya tadi.

"Semua milikku, aku tak suka membaginya dengan yang lain. Aku juga tak suka namja-namja yang menatapmu lapar diluar sana, Boo." Yunho kembali menumpukan dagunya di bahu Jaejoong, mendekap erat tubuh istrinya. Sedangkan Jaejoong tampak semakin tertunduk dengan pipi memerah karena malu.

"Memang benar dulu aku tak peduli Boo, aku tak peduli kau mau berpakaian seperti apa karena kau tentu tahu Boo, saat itu yang ada dihatiku untukmu hanyalah sebuah kebencian. Tapi sekarang..." Yunho menghentikan kata-katanya saat telunjuk Jaejoong kini sudah berada di depan bibirnya.

"Aku tahu oppa, aku akan ganti baju." Jaejoong tersenyum dan beranjak dari pangkuan Yunho. Kemudian berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

Tak berapa lama yeoja cantik itu sudah keluar lagi, kali ini dengan penampilan yang berbeda tentunya. Skiny jeans warna abu-abu dipadukan manis dengan sweater berwarna baby blue. Bukan sweater tebal yang untuk musim dingin, tapi sweater tipis yang pas ditubuhnya. Untuk alas kakinya, Jaejoong memilih memakai flat shoes.

"Eotteoke oppa?" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, takut-takut matanya menatap Yunho yang tampak tak bergeming ditempatnya.

"O-oppa tak menyukainya ya... Baiklah. Aku akan meng..." Jaejoong berjengit kaget, langkahnya yang hendak berbalik dan melangkah pergi ditahan Yunho yang sudah mencekal tangannya dan kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau cantik Boo, ehm... Ini lebih baik daripada tadi, meski ku akui dengan gayamu yang seperti ini kai terlihat jauh lebih menggoda."

Sebuah kecupan ringan dilayangkan Yunho diatas bibir mungil sang istri. Senyum hangatnya terkembang melihat Jaejoong yang tampak terkejut dengan ulahnya.

"Kkaja Baby Boo."

.

.

.

.

Pasangan suami istri yang tampak berbahagia itu terlihat begitu riang menyusuri lantai sebuah mall terbesar di Tokyo. Belanja, ya... Benar. Yunho membawa istrinya untuk berbelanja di mall mewah itu. Namja tampan itu ingin memanjakan istrinya seharian ini sebelum dia bertolak kembali ke Korea dan mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk kembali ke negara ini lagi.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang tengah memeluk erat boneka gajah berwarna abu-abu yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil itu. Senyum tulusnya terkembang, dia baru tahu hal ini. Ternyata istrinya itu sangat menggilai hewan berbelalai panjang itu.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Jaejoong menjerit histeris ketika matanya menangkap boneka gajah yang terpajang manis di toko yang khusus menjual berbagai jenis boneka. Kaget, Yunho sempat berpikir terjadi sesuatu dengan Jaejoong. Namun pemikiran itu hilang saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong berlari dan memeluk erat benda berbulu halus itu.

Kekanakan?

Memang Jaejoong terlihat seperti anak kecil ketika benda itu didekapannya. Mata bulatnya terlihat lebih bersinar dengan senyum yang enggan terlepas dari bibir mungilnya.

"Boo ayo, tinggalkan boneka itu disini. Biarkan mereka mengantarnya kerumah kita." ujar Yunho usai membayar boneka itu. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

"Aku ingin membawanya berkeliling mall ini oppa, bolehkan?" mata Yunho membulat mendengar permintaan istrinya. Hei... Yang benar saja.

"Tak boleh ya oppa." senyum itu memudar, berganti kerucutan sebal di bibir mungil itu. Mata bulatnya meredup seketika.

"Bu-bu... Ish, baiklah." Yunho menyerah. Dia tak siap melihat mata itu mengalirkan airnya. Tak siap dan tak ingin lagi melihat hal itu, Yunho sudah berjanji sebelum dia datang ke tempat ini. Tak ada lagi airmata yang akan dikeluarkan Jaejoong, dia akan selalu membahagiakan istrinya itu. Apapun itu, asal Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Yunho.

"Gomawo oppa." Jaejoong mendekati Yunho, bergelayut manja di lengan suaminya. Sedang lengannya yang lain memeluk erat boneka gajahnya.

"Kau senang?" tanya Yunho, Jaejoong mengangguk semangat. Sedetik kemudian Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya, menyodorkan pipinya dihadapan Jaejoong, telunjuknya mengetuk pelan pipinya sendiri.

Chup

Jaejoong mengecup singkat pipi Yunho. Pipinya bersemu merah karena malu, ini di tempat umum dan siapa saja bebas melihatnya bukan.

Yunho tersenyum senang, diacaknya lembut rambut istri, kemudian tangannya melingkari pinggang Jaejoong. Mengajak sang istri keluar dari toko tersebut.

.

.

.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong memasuki sebuah toko perhiasan. Ini toko terakhir, begitu janji Yunho ketika Jaejoong merengek minta pulang. Yeoja putih itu mengeluhkan kakinya yang mulai pegal karena terlalu lama berjalan.

"Oppa mau beli oleh-oleh buat umma?" tanya Jaejoong ketika mereka sudah sampai kedalam toko perhiasan tersebut. Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan istrinya.

"Ini bagus untuk umma, oppa. Sederhana namun terlihat mahal, umma pasti menyukainya. Detail permata yang dipasang disini juga terlihat tak begiu mencolok." Jaejoong menunjuk sebuah kalung. Yunho kembali tersenyum mendengarkan celotehan istrinya. Ditatapnya kalung yang ditunjuk Jaejoong, memang benar apa yang dikatakan istrinya. Desain kalung itu terlihat sederhana namun sama sekali tak memberi kesan murahan. Ehm...

"Kau suka yang mana Boo?" tanya Yunho, namja itu baru saja menyeret istrinya untuk duduk disampingnya. Di depan sebuah etalase yang memajang berbagai cincin couple.

Mata bulat itu mengerjap sebentar, menatap Yunho penuh tanya. Namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum, dan dengan isyarat mata meminta Jaejoong untuk memilih cincin mana yang dia sukai.

Jaejoong tampak memperhatikan dengan serius cincin yang terpajang dietalase itu. Semua bagus dan mewah tapi entah mengapa dia terlihat begitu jatuh conta dengan sebuah cincin berbahan emas dengan warna kuning yang terlihat tak begitu mencolok. Batu permata berwarna biru menghiasi lingkaran bagian tengahnya. Indah.

"Kau suka yang ini, Boo?" Jaejoong mengangguk pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandamgannya dari cincin itu. Yunho beri syarat pada pelayan toko itu untuk mengambilkan pilihan istrinya tersebut.

"Waaahh... Benar-benar indah oppa." Jaejoong menatap takjub dua benda tersebut.

"Aku ambil yang ini, ehm... Bisakah kalian mengukirkan sebuah nama dibaliknya?" tanya Yunho dengan bahasa Jepang yang sedikit terbata. Pelayan itu berpikir sejenak, mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Yunho sebelum mengangguk. Jaejoong tampak kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Yunho. Apa Yunho benar-benar membelikan cincin itu untuknya?

"Dibagian belakang untuk cincin prianya tolong ukir nama 'Jae' dan dibagian belakang cincin untuk wanitanya tolong ukir nama 'Yun'." sekali lagi pelayan itu mengangguk.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar." pelayan itu tersenyum sebelum beranjak memawa sepasang cincin itu ke bagian belakang toko tersebut.

"Oppa..!"

"Ehm.."

"Tidak jadi." Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, kemudian memilih mengamati deretan cincin mewah yang terpajang dihadapannya. Kedua tangannya mendekap erat boneka gajah abu-abu itu.

Yunho tersenyum menatap istrinya. Tampak polos dan lebih mirip anak sekolah. Bahkan mungkin sebagian orang yang tadi sempat melihat mereka beranggapan Yunho tengah mengencani seorang murid high school.

"Tuan... Maaf menunggu lama, lihat ini! Apa sesuai dengan yang anda minta?" pelayan tadi menghampiri Yunho dan menunjukkan sepasang cincin yang telah diukir didalamnya.

"Terimakasih, tolong bungkus. Dengan ini sekalian." Yunho menunjuk sebuah kalung polos berbahan emas putih. Yunho mengeluarkan dompetnya, kemudian mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dan menyerahkannya pada pelayan itu.

"O-oppa...!" panggil Jaejoong terbata, yeoja itu menatap Yunho penuh tanya. Sedangkan Yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Tuan... Ini. Terimakasih atas kunjungannya. Semoga anda puas." pelayan tadi menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan dan kartu kredit Yunho. Kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sebelum membungkuk sopan.

"Sama-sama. Terimakasih. Kkaja Boo!" Yunho tersenyum, kemudian mengajak Jaejoong keluar dari toko perhiasan itu. Sebenarnya Jaejoong cukup penasaran dan ingin sekali bertanya pada Yunho, apa maksud Yunho membeli perhiasan itu? Tapi mulutnya terasa kelu ketika dia ingin mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu.

.

.

.

.

"Hhhh... Lelahnya." Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang keluarga, tangannya masih memeluk erat boneka gajahnya.

"Mandilah dulu Boo!" suruh Yunho, namja itu hanya menggeleng melihat gelengan pelan kepala istri cantiknya. Setelah menyimpan semua belanjaannya di atas meja makan, Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong, duduk dipinggir sofa yang digunakan Jaejoong untuk merebahkan dirinya.

"Apa perlu aku yang memandikanmu, Boo?" Jaejoong menurunkan kepala gajah yang menutupi wajahnya, menatap garang sosok Yunho yang duduk di sisinya.

"Ahahahahaaa..." Yunho tertawa lebar. Daripada seram istri cantiknya itu lebih terlihat menggemaskan.

"Jangan tertawa oppa!" seru Jaejoong.

"Hahahaaa... Bangunlah sayang!" Yunho menarik pelan tangan Jaejoong, membuat yeoja itu mau tak mau akhirnya bangun dan terduduk dihadapan Yunho. Bibir mungil Jaejoong mengerucut sebal. Tidak suka acara istirahatnya diganggu.

"Untukmu." Yunho memberikan kotak bludru berwarna merah pada Jaejoong, mata bulat itu menatap heran. Bergantian antara Yunho dan kotak bludru itu.

"Saat kita menikah, aku tak memberimu cincin untuk mengikat kita. Yang aku lakukan saat itu hanya bekerja tanpa mempedulikan kau dan umma yang sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan itu. Cincin ini yang akan mengikat kita kembali Boo." Yunho membuka kotak bludru itu.

"Tapi.. Bu-bukankah aku sudah memakai cincin kawin oppa." Jaejoong mengangkat tangan kirinya,, menunjukkan jari manisnya yang masih terlingkari cincin berbahan emas putih bermata berlian putih.

"Simpan ini Boo. Mulai sekarang kau harus memakai ini." Yunho melepas cincin yang dipakai Jaejoong, kemudian menggantinya dengan cincin yang baru dibelinya.

"Tapi oppa..."

Yunho membuka kotak bludru yang lainnya, yang ukurannya lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Kalung berbahan emas putih polos itu kini diisi Yunho dengan cincin yang baru dilepasnya dari jari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya diam, jujur dia masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Yunho. Tapi dia tak banyak tanya, yeoja itu hanya memperhatikan apa yang Yunho lakukan dengan seksama. Bahkan ketika kalung itu sudah melingkar dilehernya pun Jaejoong tak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa. Kepalanya menunduk, menatap liontin kalung itu yang adalah cincin pernikahannya.

Perlahan Yunho menarik lembut dagu Jaejoong, membuat kepala yeoja cantik itu mendongak karenanya. Mata bulat itu masih tampak kebingungan.

"Cincin pernikahan, seharusnya menjadi tanggungjawabku untuk mencari dan membelinya. Tapi saat itu kau mengambil alih semuanya. Maaf Boo... Aku janji semuanya Boo. Semua waktu yang aku ciptakan untuk kenangan buruk kita. Aku akan menggantinya dengan kenangan indah kita, Boo."

Setitik airmata jatuh perlahan dari mata bulat Jaejoong. Dia meminta lebih, asal Yunho mau bersikap baik padanya semua terasa cukup.

"Uljima chagi, uljima." perlahan Yunho mengusap airmata Jaejoong.

"Oppa..." Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho.

"Mian... Aku sudah berjanji tak akan membuatmu menangis, tapi nyatanya... uljima."

"Ehm..." Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, diusapnya kasar airmata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Boo... Maukah kau membina rumahtangga ini lagi bersamaku, mencintai dalam suka dan duka, menyayangi dalam susah dan senang, mengasihi dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, dan tetap saling berbagi dalam keadaan kaya maupun miskin. Bersediakah kau menjadi bagian terindah dalam hidupku, Boo."

Kembali Jaejoong meneteskan airmata. Bukan karena bersedih, tapi karena bahagia. Janji pernikahan itu memang pernah diikrarkan Yunho, empat tahun yang lalu. Dan kini, namja tampan itu kembali berikrar. Dalam keadaan yang berbeda tentunya, empat tahun lalu Yunho mengucapkan ikrar itu dalam keadaan terpaksa, dibawah tekanan. Tapi sekarang, saat ini Yunho mengatakannya dengan hati yang tulus. Pantaslah Jaejoong merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa saat ini.

Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil Jaejoong. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat dilakukannya untuk mengiyakan keinginan Yunho hanyalah anggukan kecil dari kepalanya.

Meskipun begitu, hal itu tak urung membuat Yunho bahagia. Pemilik mata musang itu langsung menubruk tubuh Jaejoong. Memberi pelukan yang begitu erat pada tubuh kecil istrinya. Hanya sebentar, karena selanjutnya yang dilakukan Yunho adalah membawa Jaejoong dalam ciuman hangat.

Yunho bergerak pelan diatas bibir Jaejoong, sangat lembut. Yunho ingin menunjukkan betapa dia sangat mencintai Jaejoong lewat ciuman lembut itu. Sedangkan Jaejoong, yeoja itu terlihat begitu menikmati apa yang dilakukan suaminya diatas bibirnya. Terbukti, mata bulat itu perlahan terkatup, kedua tangannya meremas lembut kaos bagian depan milik Yunho.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Yunho melepas ciumannya, menatap lembut sosok Jaejoong yang tampak terengah dihadapannya. Mata yeoja itu masih terkatup, bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Pemandangan erotis yang berhasil membangkitkan sisi liar seorang Jung Yunho.

"Saranghae, Boo." bisik Yunho. Mata bulat itu perlahan terbuka, bibirnya yang tampakedikit bengkak itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Nado oppa, nado saranghae."

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum, tak tahu harus melakukan apa setelah ini. Terlihat canggung dan kikuk.

"Ehm... Oppa berangkat jam berapa?"

Ada perubahan yang cukup kentara di raut wajah Yunho saat pertanyaan itu didengarnya. Tak siap, Yunho tak siap dan sebenarnya tak ingin meninggalkan Jaejoong. Namun pekerjaannya di Korea sudah menumpuk dan adiknya dua hari terakhir ini terus-terusan menerornya. Menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang kalau tak ingin perusahaannya yang dirintisnya dari nol itu hancur ditangan sahabat dan adiknya. Sebenarnya dia tahu, tak mungkin bagi kedua orang itu menhancurkan apa yang mereka rintis bersama-sama. Namun ini wujud tanggungjawabnya sebagai pimpinan tertinggi perusahaan itu, dia tak boleh egois dengan lebih mementingkan urusan pribadinya.

Setidaknya saat ini Yunho dapat bernafas lega. Hubungannya dengan Jaejoong semakin membaik dari hari ke hari. Dan meski berat, Yunho akhirnya tetap memilih kembali ke Korea, toh dia bisa sebulan sekali mengunjungi istrinya. Ini keputusan terbaik yang diambilnya, karena sudah tak mungkin rasanya memaksa Jaejoong ikut pulang dengannya. Pelan, Yunho akan pelan-pelan membujuk Jaejoong. Dan kalau tidak sekarang pasti suatu saat nanti Jaejoong bersedia mengikutinya.

"Aku ikut pulang bersama oppa." lirih Jaejoong. Yunho membulatkan mata musangnya, berharap tak salah mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan istrinya.

"A-apa Boo?" tanya Yunho tak yakin.

"Aku ikut oppa pulang ke Korea." Jaejoong berubah pikiran, sepanjang hari ini dia memikirkan hal ini. Dan memang lebih baik dia mengikuti suaminya, membangun kembali rumahtangga yang dua tahun terakhir ini sempat terbengkalai. Dengan cara bersama-sama tentunya.

"Jinja!" pekik Yunho, masih tak yakin sebenarnya. Pasalnya dua hari yang lalu Jaejoong masih ngotot tak mau ikut pulang ke Korea bersamanya.

"Ehm.." Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau berubah pikiran Boo?" tanya Yunho, penasaran dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada istrinya.

"Kita berumahtangga, apa gunanya bila kita hidup terpisah? Aku ingin seperti umma, yang dengan mendampingi appa dalam keadaan apapun. Lagipula aku tak ingin oppa diperhatikqn yeoja lain, aku istri oppa, yang berhak memperhatikan oppa hanya aku." sahut Jaejoong, bibirnya mengerucut imut. Yunho cukup terkejut dengan ucapan Jaejoong.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau memperhatikan aku Boo." sahut Yunho.

"Yeoja yang oppa cintai itu mungkin. Dia 'kan satu perusahaan dengan oppa, bukan tak mungkin dia akmmmmpppphhhhttt..."

Yunho langsung membungkam bibir mungil Jaejoong sebelum yeoja itu menyelesaikan kalimat bernada cemburu itu. Kuping Yunho panas mendengar semua itu, namja itu bahkan lupa bahwa dia pernah mencintai sahabatnya itu. Dua tahun dia habiskan hanya untuk mengingat Jaejoong, merancang segala sesuatu yang indah bila nanti dia bertemu kembali dengan istrinya.

"Cerewet." bisik Yunho begitu tautan bibirnya terlepas, mata musangnya menatap mata bulat istrinya yang mengerjap imut.

"Kau tahu Boo, aku bahkan lupa pernah mencintai Go Ahra dan harus kau tahu Ahra sudah menikah, saat ini bahkan dia tengah mengandung." terang Yunho.

"Jeongmal!" Yunho mengangguk mantap.

"Jadi aku rasa kau tak perlu cemburu karena aku jamin aku tak akan pernah berpaling darimu Boo." Yunho menatap dalam mata bulat istrinya.

"Percaya padaku Boo." pinta Yunho, mata musang itu menyiratkan sebuah keseriusan. Tak ada kebohongan disana.

"Aku percaya oppa, mian." Jaejoong meletakkan tangannya diatas pipi Yunho, kemudian bergerak pelan membelai pipi dari namja yang paling dicintainya itu.

"Jangan menggodaku, Boo."

"Eh... Menggoda bagaimana oppa, aku hanya membelai pipi oppa, bagian mana yang oppa sebut aku menggoda oppa." Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya, menatap sang suami. Terlihat menggemaskan dan demi apapun Yunho berpikir untuk memakan istrinya itu sekarang.

"Bagian kau membelai pipiku." Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong, kemudian mendorong tubuh istrinya hingga tubuh kecil itu kini kembali terbaring di atas sofa. Dan Yunho segera memenjara tubuh itu ketika Jaejoong ingin bangkit.

"Yak! oppa lakukan!" pekik Jaejoong, yeoja itu berusaha mendprong tubuh besar Yunho.

"Bersiap memakan makananku yang tadi pagi sempat tertunda ketika aku ingin menyantapnya."

"Aku bukan makanan oppa."

"Bagiku kau makanan terlezat yang ingin kunikmati Boo."

"Yak oppa!"

"Mwo?"

"Ish!"

"Aaaahhh... Oppa!"

"Ehm..."

"Aaaaahhh... Oppa jangan, kita akan terlambat kalau oppa melakukan hal itu sekarang."

"Aku tak peduli Boojaejoongie."

"Aaauuucchh... Jangan diremas."

"Aku menyukainya Boo."

"Oppa meremasnya terlalu keras, sakit."

"Hehehehe... Apa harus seperti ini Boo?"

"Euuuggghhh..."

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**Yeeeaaaaayyyyy...**_

_**update...**_

_**Ada yang rindu nich ff?**_

_**Mian ceritanya makin ngawur #Bow**_

_**Jangan timpukin saya karena mutus certa disitu yach... **_

_**Ini lebih baikkn... **_

_**Saya pernah bilang mau jdi author yg alim...**_

_**Uwaaaaaaa...**_

_**Banyak yg bilang saya mesum...**_

_**Namdongsaeng jg bilang kyak gtu...**_

_**Saya merasa hidup dan karir saya hancur...**_

_**#Doeng_duagh**_

_**#alay**_

_**ok lah...**_

_**Gomawo atas dukungangan Readerdeul muanya**_

_**Yang udah favoritin, follow dan review ff ini**_

_**Love you all 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**^_^ CHO EVIL ^_^**_


End file.
